


How to lose.

by efinie



Category: Traveler
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С первого же дня - первого часа - все всегда было об Уилле, и Ким, и обо всех, кроме Тайлера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to lose.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [http://abhihita.livejournal.com/34685.html](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52163) by abhihita. 



С первого же дня - первого часа - все всегда было об Уилле, и Ким, и обо всех, кроме Тайлера.

Тайлер хочет сбежать - это разумно, это то, что нужно сделать, верно?- но Джей хочет найти Уилла. Уилл, Уилл, Уилл. Это заставляет Тайлера думать о всех тех временах в Замке, когда он хотел, чтобы Джей и Уилл подружились с ним. Он всегда считал, что эти двое были лучшими друзьями, а он был просто там. Как аксессуар, от которого они не могли полностью избавиться, как бы сильно, возможно, ни хотели этого. Он понимает, это несправедливо с его стороны думать так, но это не меняет того факта, что это, вероятно, правда.

Потом это все о Ким. Первый инстинкт Джея - после поиска Уилла - бежать к Ким. Тайлер действительно не может винить его за это. Она – его девушка, и, в конце концов, он любит ее. Так сильно, даже Тайлер понимает, и это не то, чтобы ему не нравилась Ким, вовсе нет. Если бы не тот факт, что Джей настолько по уши влюблен в нее, Тайлер считал бы ее потенциально хорошим другом. Или он бы попытался флиртовать с ней сам, но это действительно неважно. Главное, что он понимает, что она клёвая девушка, и вероятно именно то, что нужно Джею. Они подходят друг другу так, как Тайлер не может даже приблизиться, однако он хочет, чтобы он смог.

Джей решительно встречает его взгляд и они пристально смотрят друг на друга некоторое время перед тем как разойтись. Тайлер привык делать все по-своему, или уговаривал Джея на вещи, которые тот не вполне хотел делать. Сейчас, однако, он совершенно уверен, что он не сможет убедить Джея, так может быть это к лучшему.

Он должен признать, что удивлен, обнаружив Джея там, когда они покидают город. «Я рад, что я не один», неохотно говорит Тайлер. Ни смотря на то, что они были хорошими друзьями, они никогда не говорили ни о чем серьезном. Главным образом это была болтовня о девочках, учебе, футболе или фильмах. Мужские разговоры. Он не особенно хочет, чтобы это изменилось, но, кажется, у них нет большого выбора в этом вопросе - их жизнь перевернулась вверх ногами, и все, что он может сделать, это приспосабливаться.

«Я тоже», признается Джей, обнимает рукой и ерошит его волосы почти игриво. Это не сильное утешение, но, по крайней мере, это лучше, чем ничего.

***

«Я не собираюсь просто отказаться от него. И я, конечно, не собираюсь отказываться от Ким», говорит Джей, стоя в дверях комнаты Тайлера в Парадайзе; его комнаты с тех пор, когда он был подростком. Хотя она не выглядит как его, она выглядит такой же безличной, как и любая другая, когда он вернулся домой. С тех пор как он переехал, он обрел свободу, он нашел себя. Хотя как раз теперь он думает, что, может быть, было бы лучше, если бы он никогда не пошел в колледж, если бы он никогда не встречался с Джеем, если бы он никогда не встречался с Уиллом. Тогда бы у него, несомненно, не было бы этих неприятностей.

Снаружи слышны голоса. Тайлер выглядывает и видит только беседующих охранников, прежде чем они возвратятся к своему обходу. Он поворачивается к Джею, подавая ему знак зайти в комнату, не смотря на то, что Джей получил свою собственную комнату в доме. «Я не говорю, что мы останемся. Но мы в безопасности здесь. Мой отец может помочь нам; он может помочь тебе и Ким. Может быть, он также сможет помочь найти Уилла. Хотя я не вижу, какая в этом польза…» «Не начинай, Тайлер! Мы должны найти его. Это все, что имеет значение сейчас. Все, что я хочу сделать - это найти Уилла, решить проблему и вернуться к Ким. Ты понял?»

Тайлер изумленно смотрит на Джея, замечая его вызывающую позу, руки скрещены на груди, голова высоко поднята. И он думает, что Джей гордый в некоторых смыслах до такой степени, что Тайлер никогда не может приблизиться близко. Может быть, потому что у Джея гораздо больше поводов быть гордым. « Ладно», отвечает он и уходит оттуда, потому что он не хочет ссориться. Ему действительно не нужен спор с Джеем прямо сейчас - даже если он в безопасности в доме своего отца, он все же не хочет потерять Джея.

На следующий день он рад, что он принял решение не ссориться, когда они удирают со всех ног оттуда в чужой машине и уходят в никуда. Некому доверять, кроме друг друга. «Я знал это. Я знал, что что-то происходит», тихо бормочет Джей, когда сворачивает с дороги и гонит с превышением скорости. 

«Не начинай», предупреждает Тайлер, но его слишком трясет, чтобы спорить сейчас, и вместо этого он сильно обнимает Джея, потому что ему нужно что-то, кто-то, за кого можно держаться. Джей мельком смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит. В конце концов, он поворачивает свою руку и переплетает их пальцы вместе, пусть только на короткий момент.

***

Уже поздняя ночь, и они спят в потрепанном, дешевом мотеле на пути в Нью-Хейвен. Тайлер хотел бы знать, выглядит ли он сейчас таким же уставшим и измученным, как и Джей, и думает, вероятно, да. Они оба истощены за эти дни, слишком длинные и далекие, не достаточно выспавшиеся. Тайлер может справиться с этим; ему не привыкать к бессонным ночам, нездоровому питанию, урывкам сна там, где можно. Джей другой, он всегда им был. Он вел здоровый образ жизни, что всегда раздражало Тайлера.

Но сейчас это не раздражает, это беспокоит. Джей выглядит так, будто сейчас треснет по всем швам, и Тайлер не знает, что с этим делать. Он привык полагаться на Джея, верить, что Джей может все исправить - когда он делал какую-то глупость, Джей всегда появлялся спустя несколько минут, чтобы разобраться и снова привести все в порядок. Забавно, что понадобилась национальная охота за ними, чтобы осознать этот простой факт. «Ты в порядке?», тихо спрашивает он, потому что кажется невозможным не сделать этого.

Джей пожимает плечами и делает небольшой шаг вперед, и это все, что нужно Тайлеру. Он сокращает дистанцию между ними в два шага, вскидывает руки и крепко обнимает. Прижимает так близко, как если бы он никогда не хотел его отпускать. «Что…», говорит Джей, но это не вопрос и он не против. Может быть не так восторженно, так отчаянно, как Тайлер, но он обвивает талию Тайлера через некоторое время и что-то бормочет. Тайлер не слышит что, но понимает, что одно из двух - либо об Уилле, либо о Ким. И он действительно не хочет слышать это.

«Что», говорит Джей снова, и на этот раз он отталкивает Тайлера. Не слишком сильно, но достаточно решительно, чтобы до него дошло. Не делай этого. Не надо. Тайлер слегка задет этим, но тем не менее отстраняется. Он игнорировал просьбы многих людей, но он уважает Джея достаточно, чтобы отступить. Неважно как сильно он хочет, он может остановиться. Ему вдруг приходит в голову, они живут вместе уже несколько лет, и это один из первых случаев, когда они фактически обнимали друг друга.

«Мы должны немного поспать, пока есть возможность», говорит Тайлер резко, забираясь на узкую шаткую кровать. Он не удивляется, когда Джей, не говоря ни слова, укладывается на полу.

***

«Я очень скучаю по Ким», говорит Джей в машине на следующий день. Это первое, что он сказал с тех пор, как они легли спать прошлой ночью, но это говорит Тайлеру больше, чем если бы тот написал ему целую диссертацию на эту тему.

Тайлер молчит долгое время, потому что на самом деле, что он может сказать? «Я знаю», отвечает он наконец, и пристально смотрит на пейзаж за окном, а не на Джея. Это напоминает ему времена, когда Уилл отправлялся в одну из своих поездок ( он всегда говорил, что ездил домой, но теперь они совершенно не имеют понятия, куда он ездил в действительности ), и они с Джеем обходили друг друга стороной те несколько дней до возвращения Уилла. Как будто чего-то недоставало, когда Уилла не было там; даже Тайлер чувствовал это. Он не знает, как бороться с этим, но он знает, что ему это не нравится.

«Я люблю ее, ты знаешь», говорит Джей в никуда таким тоном, что так и хочется стукнуть его и сказать, чтобы он просто сказал, что он имеет ввиду, вместо того, чтобы осторожничать и ходить вокруг да около. Но Тайлер знает, что он имеет ввиду, точно знает, о чем он говорит. «Да», отвечает он тихо, а затем включает радио.

***

В Нью- Хэйвене он чувствует себя как дома, даже без охраны из Замка и без Уилла. Тайлер включается в знакомую обстановку и пререкается с Нелл, и целует ее, потому что понимает, что это все, что еще имеет смысл – ФБР может поймать его в любой момент, так почему бы не использовать наилучшим образом любой полученный шанс, чтобы быть ближе с кем-нибудь? Фактически он не слишком много думал о том, что произойдет, если их поймают, но он представляет себе кучу времени в одиночестве, в очень маленькой камере, где никого, кроме него, и охранники будут грубо лапать его на протяжении многих лет, в сочетании с редкими визитами разочарованных родителей. Не самая радужная перспектива.

Поэтому он старается не думать об этом, и вместо этого следует за Джеем. Может быть, гнаться за Уиллом не самый умный поступок, но Тайлер не может думать ни о чем другом больше. Он знает, что Джей не собирается останавливаться, пока не найдет Уилла и либо не вытрясет из него все ответы, либо основательно не изобьет его. Так что если он хочет остаться с Джеем, у него нет выбора, кроме как охотиться на Уилла. Хотя, с другой стороны, слепо следовать за Джеем через полстраны только чтобы увидеть его воссоединение с подругой, также не солнечная перспектива.

«Мы в дерьме, не так ли? Найдем мы Уилла или нет, мы в дерьме. Что ты ждешь, что он сделает? Он подставил нас! Он единственный ответственный за все это! Ты действительно думаешь, что он спасет нас?», спрашивает Тайлер, когда они идут по небольшой дороге в сторону кампуса Йеля. Возможно от этих вопросов будет только хуже, но он не может замолчать.

Они срезают угол, и Тайлер мельком смотрит на Джея, который выглядит раздраженным, как если бы они вернулись в первое время, часы и дни после взрыва. Возможно, так и есть, в той или иной форме, но это не останавливает Тайлера поднимать этот вопрос. И это не останавливает Джея от ответа. « Я должен знать, что случилось, ты не понимаешь? Во-вторых…»

Джей внезапно замолкает, но ему не нужно заканчивать предложение. Тайлер не предполагает о чем Джей собирался сказать, но он однажды подслушал разговор Джея с Уиллом об отце Джея. Даже если с тех пор прошли месяцы, он до сих пор помнит тихий, болезненный голос Джея и спокойный ответ Уилла. Он до сих пор помнит, как избегал их несколько дней, потому что он ненавидел тот факт, что Джей всегда доверял Уиллу. Всегда Уиллу. Тайлер неуклюже ссутуливается и продолжает идти, бок о бок с Джеем. И хотя он ничего больше не сказал сейчас, он уверен, что они будут в конечном итоге спорить об этом и об Уилле вскоре снова.  
Поездка на поезде долгая и утомительная, они должны время от времени передвигаться так, чтобы убедиться, что никто не имеет реальную возможность хорошо рассмотреть их. По большей части они сидят в разных местах - хотя и в пределах видимости друг друга - но в какой-то момент ночью Джей подходит и бросается на сиденье рядом с Тайлером, спихивая его рюкзак на пол. Внезапное вторжение в его личное пространство, особенно когда он смотрел в окно, едва не заставляет Тайлера подпрыгнуть, но он умудряется не взвизгнуть как маленькая девчонка.

«Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?», спрашивает он и нервно оглядывается вокруг. Нет, он не думает, что они будут внезапно узнаны, - в конце концов, они были на поезде уже пару часов - но после того, как их несколько раз чуть не убили, он стал слегка нервным. Он думает, что он может дать себе передышку. По крайней мере, он не паникует.

Джей пожимает плечами и устраивается удобнее. «Все спят, никто не смотрит на нас». Тайлер не может найти хороших аргументов против этого, так что он просто пожимает плечами и позволяет ему оставаться там. Откровенно говоря, он чувствует себя спокойней, когда Джей в непосредственной близости от него.

Джей всегда был константой в жизни Тайлера. Все остальное меняется, мимолетно, поверхностно и бессмысленно, тогда как Джей – реальность. Иногда даже слишком. Он никогда не говорил ерунду и не пытался использовать свое очарование на Тайлере, просто чтобы воспользоваться им. Казалось, Джей никогда не думал ни о чем таком, для него Тайлер был просто Тайлер, и это определенно то, что Тайлер может оценить по достоинству, даже если иногда это доводит его до безумия.

«Давай немного поспим, я думаю, нам нужно это», говорит Джей и укладывает голову на плечо Тайлеру. Это заставляет Тайлера повернуть голову и опустить взгляд вниз, хотя все, что он может видеть сейчас - копна темных волос. Это так странно, как близость, которую они не предполагали иметь, но это приносит облегчение, так что он ничего не говорит. Две минуты спустя он спит, прикасаясь щекой к волосам Джея.

***

Тайлер налетает на Джея , прижимая его так, чтобы тот не смог оттолкнуть его прочь снова. Их чуть не взорвали, чуть не расстреляли, они почти наткнулись на Уилла. Сейчас они наверняка знают, что он жив, и найти его - это все, что они оба хотят. За исключением того, что для Тайлера это не правда. Пожалуйста, думает он, но он не вполне готов просить еще. Не то, что он совсем отчаялся, но он отчаялся достаточно, чтобы провести руками по бокам Джея, притягивая и толкаясь, желая и нуждаясь. «Джей», шепчет он, но не имеет возможности сказать что-то еще, потому что Джей целует его. На долю секунды Тайлер слишком удивлен, чтобы вообще делать что-то, но потом он отвечает на поцелуй.

Он никогда не думал об этом до взрыва Дрекслера, до исчезновения Уилла, но прямо сейчас это единственная вещь, которая имеет смысл.

Джей не решительный, и это то, за что Тайлер действительно не может его винить. В конце концов, у Джея есть много чего терять, и он никогда не делал это с парнем раньше - кроме того раза, когда Тайлер выиграл пари и просто так заставил Джея и Уилла поцеловаться. Это был самый неловкий поцелуй, который он когда-либо видел, и он потом насмехался над ними двумя еще несколько недель. Это, однако, иное. Это все же слегка неловко, по крайней мере, пока Джей привыкает к мысли о поцелуе с одним из его лучших друзей, но Тайлер может подождать. Он не самый терпеливый парень, но он убеждает Джея расслабиться, и, судя по вспыхнувшим щекам Джея, когда они разорвали поцелуй, он совершенно не притворяется. Обычно Тайлер расценил бы это как победу, но в данный момент все, что имеет значение, это сохранить близость с Джеем. 

«М-может это не такая уж и хорошая идея», Джей заикается, но Тайлер качает головой, прерывая его другим поцелуем. Он не хочет дать ему достаточно времени, чтобы изменить свое мнение, потому что он нуждается в этом, и он думает, что Джей нуждается тоже, хочет он или нет признать это. 

Учитывая, что Джей не отталкивает его, а вместо этого тянет к постели, Тайлер считает, что он прав в своих предположениях. Все и всегда думали, что он ничего из себя не представляет, кроме как мальчика- плейбоя, но Тайлер умнее. Он может читать людей таким образом, как Джей не может, и он знает, возможно, лучше, чем сам Джей, чего тот хочет. Тайлер думает, что может быть ему следовало бы прерваться, может быть им следовало бы сделать это медленно и значительно, но потом Джей толкает его на кровать, и он думает да пошло оно…

«Это безумие», замечает Джей, стягивая с Тайлера футболку через голову, но слегка улыбается ему, так что Тайлер не слишком беспокоится.

«Это правильный вид безумия», отвечает он и выгибается от прикосновений Джея. «Все остальные сошли с ума, так что мы тоже можем побыть сумасшедшими».

Джей тихо смеется. Это впервые после взрыва. И это заставляет Тайлера широко ухмыляться. Он почти не может вспомнить, что значит чувствовать счастье, и удовлетворение, и безопасность, но он понимает, что это довольно близко. По крайней мере, речь идет не о страхе и не о побеге. Не о борьбе, чтобы просто остаться в живых. Не об Уилле, и не о Ким. Может быть наиболее важным фактом для Тайлера является то, что Джей смотрит на него прямо сейчас, обращая внимание на него и только на него.

Это далеко от совершенства, однако Тайлер не имеет ничего против. Он знает, что жизнь редко совершенна. Джей прикасается к нему неправильно в начале, рассматривает его как женщину. Он, вероятно, так привык прикасаться Ким и так привык делать все, что нравится ей, что он забывает, что разным людям нравятся разные вещи. Тайлер решается показать ему, что делать, это лучше, чем говорить, и он воспринимает как комплимент, что Джей задыхается и кусает губы, чтобы не застонать всего несколько минут спустя. 

Если бы это произошло в любое другое время, Тайлер бы поспорил о том, кто сверху - он почти находит это оскорбительным, что Джей по-видимому считает это данностью, что он сверху - но сейчас он слишком горит желанием, чтобы беспокоиться. Он перебирает пальцами волосы Джея, улыбается ему, а потом говорит поторопиться, черт возьми, или тот обнаружит их позицию перевернутой. Джей смеется, но поторапливается. Всего немного слишком. Он использует слишком много смазки и толкается слишком быстро, заставляя Тайлера застонать от боли. Джей останавливается, чтобы извиниться, но Тайлер просто кладет руки ему на бедра, направляя, заставляя его замедлиться, пока боль не утихнет и он не почувствует себя так хорошо, как он рассчитывал это будет.

Их движения не сочетаются и они тратят больше времени на то, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу, чем на все остальное, но Тайлер на может заставить себя быть раздраженным, по крайней мере он чувствует себя скорее хорошо, чем плохо, он стал ближе с Джеем, и он не должен бояться, как раньше, за то, что чувствовал месяцами. И когда рука Джея не уверенно оборачивается вокруг его члена, его больше не волнует насколько это неловко. Они привыкают друг к другу достаточно быстро, и если это единственный раз, когда они сделают это, это достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть незабываемым.

Тайлер целует Джея крепко, он не хочет слышать, как Джей стонет имя Ким, когда кончает. Тот, кажется, понимает намек, потому что углубляет поцелуй и набирает темп, трахая Тайлера почти слишком резко, но сейчас боль чувствуется как удовольствие, и он позволяет себе просто уступить и поддаться. Он слышит неожиданный вздох и толчки Джея становятся быстрыми, неглубокими, прежде чем он совсем затихает. Тайлер усмехается, но подавляет желание сделать замечание, вместо этого он просто тесно прижимает Джея к себе и держит, пока они оба не засыпают.

Они трахаются снова на следующее утро, спросоня, прежде чем вспоминают, как страшна стала их жизнь. На этот раз это не так неловко; Джей уже разобрался, что нравится Тайлеру ( по крайней мере он быстро учится, думает Тайлер), он более расслаблен и целует Тайлера не сдерживаясь. Они не говорят об этом, потому что оба знают, что речь идет не о чувствах- не то, что Тайлер хочет реальных отношений с Джеем, по крайней мере, он так не думает. Вместо этого они лежат несколько минут бок о бок, прижавшись лбами, и затем приводят себя в порядок вместе в небольшой ванной, прежде чем двигаться дальше.

***

Бостон заставляет Тайлера думать о всех тех светских вечеринках, куда отец вытаскивал его, когда он был моложе. Это замечательный город, но для него он не содержит ничего, кроме прокисших воспоминаний, и он предпочитает не вспоминать. Вот почему он притягивает Джея к себе в конце аллеи, где-то между местом, где они вышли из машины, и библиотекой. Его руки на пояснице Джея и губы в уголке его губ, и это было бы замечательно, но, конечно же, Джей протестует.

«Не здесь, мы не можем рисковать», бормочет он, его руки упираются в плечи Тайлера, даже если он не совсем отталкивает его прочь.

«Типично», думает Тайлер и закатывает глаза. Он знает, что это по-девчачьи, но иногда это единственное, что можно сделать в ответ на бесконечные чувства приличия Джея. «Никто не знает, что мы в Бостоне. И если бы и знали, неужели ты думаешь, они обратили бы внимание на парочку целующихся парней? Во всяком случае, это хорошее прикрытие».

Тайлер видит намек на улыбку на лице Джея и чувствует, что как бы плохо ни было, они оба до сих пор имеют свое чувство юмора. Они могут не иметь ничего, но они всегда будут иметь это. И, он надеется, они будут друг у друга. Джей пожимает плечем, но целует его, немного слишком долго для просто невинного поцелуя между друзьями. «Может это и хорошее прикрытие, но вместо этого нас могут арестовать за непристойное поведение».

Тайлер смеется; по крайней мере, он не единственный, у кого есть время для грязных мыслей. «Извращенец!»

«Кто бы говорил!..»

И это Джей, который украл другой поцелуй прежде чем отойти и снова пойти, и на секунду или две Тайлер стоит и смотрит на него. Он хочет знать слишком много вещей в эти несколько секунд, вещей, от которых его голова идет кругом. Однако у него нет времени найти ответы, потому что Джей возвращается к нему и спрашивает, не приклеили ли его к месту. «Ты достал!», жалуется Тайлер, когда догоняет его.

Джей ухмыляется. «Опять; кто бы говорил!..»

«О, заткнись!», говорит Тайлер. Звучит сердито, но он по-прежнему улыбается.

***

«Дорожные приключения, черт возьми!», бормочет Тайлер про себя, когда они возвращаются в Нью-Йорк. Он чувствует, что злится, потому что их путешествие до сих пор включает в себя уклонение от полиции и ФБР, и бродить по сравнительно маленькому району не то, на чем ему следовало бы действительно сосредоточиться в данный момент, но он ничего не может поделать. Хотя прокрадываться через боковые улицы и переулки, оставаясь вместе - не так уж и плохо, сейчас он уверен, что он ближе Джею, чем Уилл когда-либо был. Время от времени он думает, что он ближе Джею, чем даже Ким.

Он действительно не уверен, что это, что он чувствует, даже если чувствует что-то другое, чем паника и потребность в поддержке, но выяснение что и как может подождать. Это не важно прямо сейчас. Что важно, так это то, что они едва избежали гибели – снова – и он дрожит, потому что жизнь в постоянной смертельной опасности - то, к чему он никогда не привыкнет, и он не может понять, как Джей умудряется оставаться таким спокойным и…

А потом Джей прижимается к нему, целует его страстно, и Тайлер забывает, что такое страх.

«Не ты ли говорил, что мы не можем так рисковать?», задыхается он в пустом полутемном подвале и его ногти царапают живот Джея, но тот просто качает головой и наклоняется близко, едва касаясь пальцами лица Тайлера. Это так странно, как ласка, которая является слишком интимной для их отношений, но Тайлер не собирается возражать. Легкое прикосновение заставляет его сердце биться чаще, но он говорит себе, что это просто адреналин, ничего больше.

«Мне все равно. Нас… Нас могли убить», голос Джея едва слышен, и на этот раз он дрожит. Сильно. Тайлера трясет тоже, но сейчас это не из-за страха. Он почти высказал, что это не так, что это что-то новое. Они были на волосок от смерти немало раз до этого, но после всего он не может заставить себя быть несерьезным. Вместо этого он гладит Джея по спине и притягивает ближе, крепко обнимая. Это странно, для разнообразия, побыть одним из тех, кто предлагает поддержку, но Джей, кажется, ничего не имеет против.

Тайлер не совсем уверен, когда поддержка переросла во что-то большее, или кто кого целует первым, но это не имеет большого значения. Все, что имеет значение, это то, что Джей целует его - целует так, как никто не целовал раньше - и что его руки обшаривают, лаская, дразня. «Нет времени», жалуется он, и шипит, когда Тайлер стягивает его джинсы вниз, чтобы просто погладить его.

«Не нужно время», отвечает Тайлер и хочет сказать что-то еще, но его голос пропадает, когда Джей ухватывается за него, к тому же это не место для разговоров. Это почти как соревнование «кто кого заставит кончить первым», но это своеобразное соревнование и Тайлер может жить с проигрышем. «О, черт», бормочет он, потому что Джей удивительно хорош в этом; если бы не неловкость в первый раз, Тайлер мог бы подумать, что он занимался этим всю свою жизнь.

Они еще не полностью приспособились друг к другу, и Тайлер смеется над пищащим звуком, который издает Джей, когда он сжимает немного слишком сильно. Джей мстит, обхватывая рукой и потирая большим пальцем кончик члена Тайлера, и Тайлер откидывает голову назад и старается не стонать. «Сволочь», говорит он, и на этот раз Джей один смеется, и подмигивает ему, прежде чем поцеловать снова. Если бы это случилось до того, как они уехали, до того, как их жизнь разлетелась на куски как здание Дрекслера, тогда возможно у них было бы время для этого. Может быть они смогли бы превратить это во что-то большее, чем украденные моменты в жизни с ордером на арест.

Но украденные моменты - это все, что у них есть, и Тайлер закрывает глаза и захватывает в горсть рубашку Джея, держась за него, потому что его собственные ноги слишком слабы, чтобы держать его. Джей выигрывает соревнование, но Тайлер не слишком раздосадован, потому что Джей тяжело дышит и следует всего лишь секундами позже, и он прижимается к Тайлеру так же сильно, как и Тайлер к нему, и это чувствуется хорошо.

Джей первым отстраняется, его щеки раскраснелись, и даже если Тайлер не хотел видеть, он видит небольшую гримасу на лице Джея. И ему кажется, он слышит, как Джей бормочет «это такая ошибка», но он не хочет просить повторить. Может быть, ему следовало бы узнать сейчас, ведь не признавать очевидное глупо и потенциально опасно, но он хочет верить, что даже если это не что-то важное для них обоих, это все еще больше, чем необходимость чувствовать что-то или кого-то привычного рядом. Он хочет верить, что Джей действительно испытывает желание.

***

Джей рассержен и срывается, и Тайлер не может винить его, даже если он чувствует себя точно так же. «Черт. Ты знаешь, это плохая идея. Ты не можешь бежать обратно к отцу каждый раз, когда что-то случается. Стань мужчиной», шипит Джей.

«Пошел на хуй»

«Да, это действительно умно. Перестань все время думать членом и используй голову. Ты сильнее этого. Ты не должен бежать к папочке всякий раз, когда что-то пойдет не так, и ты знаешь это». Джей слегка толкает Тайлера, вне поля зрения Эдди. Тайлер не думает, что уехать, пробираться одному – лучшая идея, но он просто отпихивает Джея назад. «Черт, Тайлер…»

Это больше, чем удивление, когда совершенно неожиданно Джей целует его. Слишком яростно для знака привязанности; это больше похоже на аргумент, чем на все остальное. Тайлер хмурится, но отвечает - это своего рода его игра, не Джея, и он, конечно, не собирается терять это. За исключением того, когда Джей сжимает его задницу обеими руками и прижимает их ближе друг к другу, становится трудно рассуждать хладнокровно. Тем не менее, он вырывается, слегка задыхаясь. «Что, ты собираешься трахнуть меня прямо здесь, в десяти футах от Эдди?»

Джей злобно смотрит на него и делает шаг назад. «Это пожалуй единственный язык, который ты понимаешь», он сплевывает, вытирая рот, как будто пытается стереть что-то неприятное.

Тайлер чувствует себя так, будто его ударили. Минутой спустя он делает именно это.

***

Тайлер решает, что находится в своем собственном дерьме. Он решает, ему следовало бы никогда не выбирать драку, как бы оправдано это ни было. Он решает, что ему следовало бы слушать Джея ( как всегда), потому что Джей обычно бывает прав, как бы это не было неприятно сейчас. Он решает, что они сильнее, когда они вместе - это то, что он понял недавно, но он не уверен, что Джей думает так же. Он решает, что его отец, наверное, прав; что он не достаточно сильный, не достаточно умный, не достаточно решительный. Не достаточно.

Он решает, что он скучает по Джею, и что он хочет найти его.

Вместо этого он выходит на люди, и готов держать пари, что Джей делает то же самое в данный момент. Он не может быть уверен, конечно, но часть его знает, что Джей вернулся к Ким прямо сейчас, и он удивлен, насколько от этой мысли больно.

***

«Итак?», спрашивает Тайлер, так много смысла в одном только слове. На лице Джея все еще намек на синяк, и Тайлер не может отвернуться от него. Ненавидит тот факт, что был его причиной, даже если все еще думает, что это было необходимо. Он чувствует себя плохо от этого, но совершенно не может заставить себя извиниться. Он думает, что в грандиозной схеме вещей это определенно не самое большое, за что нужно извиняться.

Однако Джей понимает. «Мы остыли.», говорит он спокойно, улыбается, и Тайлер понимает, трудно не улыбнуться в ответ.

Ему хотелось бы, чтобы все можно было бы привести в порядок так легко. Но он чувствует запах духов Ким на одежде Джея, и видит, что Джей сосредоточен на Уилле сейчас, и он сомневается, что все уладится.

Тайлер слушает, как Джей и Уилл обсуждают и спорят, и он вставляет замечания, когда чувствует, что ему действительно есть что сказать. Несмотря на тяжесть их положения, это как будто они снова вернулись в Йель и придумывают выходку (или пытаются найти выход, когда шутка не удалась), но Тайлер не хочет обманывать себя. Уилл имеет огнестрельное ранение, они все в побоях и синяках, и они все в равной степени отчаянья. Уилл потерял свою девушку, Джей вполне может потерять его, а Тайлер… 

Тайлер не уверен, что ему осталось что терять.

Они собираются привести свой план в исполнение, и Тайлер не уверен, как все пройдет, даже если они выживут, поэтому, как только Уилл достаточно далеко, на безопасном расстоянии, он хватает Джея за запястье и удерживает его. «Джей», говорит он, и есть миллион вещей, которые он хотел бы сказать, но вместо этого пожимает плечами необыкновенно неловко. Он привык не лезть за словом в карман, но это что-то о Джее, что-то об этом, что делает его эту его способность бесполезной. «Джей», повторяет он почти беспомощно, мягче на этот раз.

«Я знаю», отвечает Джей, пожимает плечами в ответ, и колеблется на долю секунды, прежде чем поцеловать Тайлера в щеку.

Тайлер хочет поцеловать его; он уже забыл, когда в последний раз они целовались. Вернее, он выбрал забыть. Иногда избирательная память - хорошая вещь. «Какого черта, ты не двенадцатилетняя девчонка!»

Джей не вполне может скрыть усмешку, и, взглянув в направлении Уилла, сокращает расстояние между ними и целует Тайлера как следует, одна рука на лице Тайлера, другая на его талии. Это чувствуется нормально, это чувствуется безопасно, это чувствуется правильно. По крайней мере, Тайлером. Я хочу делать это все время, я хочу его, я хочу быть с ним, я хочу…

Рядом с ними раздается кашель, и они отскакивают в стороны, чтобы увидеть смотрящего на них Уилла. На этот раз он выглядит удивленным. «О...», говорит он и неловко переминается, тогда как Джей выглядит смущенным. Тайлер уверен, что он думает об оправдании, о чем-то, что может объяснить это, но, к счастью, он не говорит ничего. Уилл тоже ничего не делает - это точно не часто, когда они потрясенно молчат.

Не то чтобы Тайлеру лучше. «Упс...», говорит он, и пытается решить, будет ли все это трагедия или комедия.

***

Когда машина Фрида взрывается, они просто стоят там, ошеломленные. Даже Уилл не двигается, и Тайлер думает, что все они рассматривали это как билет обратно к нормальной жизни. Или настолько нормальной, насколько она могла бы быть после всего этого.

Джей первый, кто реагирует на слабые звуки полицейских сирен. Он толкает Уилла и хватает за руку Тайлера, волоча его за собой. Тайлер спотыкается и почти падает, но удерживается и догоняет. Если есть что-то, чему он научился, это то, что медлить и оглядываться назад не принесет ему ничего хорошего. Часть его по-прежнему хочет, чтобы он мог бы вернуться к своей старой жизни, но он знает, что это не возможно.

В конце улицы он останавливается достаточно надолго, чтобы оглянуться на горящий автомобиль, на все их надежды в огне. Он чувствует странную боль в груди, и стоит, опираясь рукой на ближайшее здание. Полицейские и пожарные автомобили приближаются, но он не двигается. До тех пор, пока Джей не возвращается и не кладет руку ему на плечо. «Нам нужно идти», говорит он, и его голос слишком мягкий для этой ситуации. Тайлер смотрит на него беспомощно, и Джей кивает, как будто он понимает все невысказанные Тайлером вопросы.

Уилл ждет их в конце улицы, и даже если никто из них не знает, что делать и куда идти теперь, они уходят вместе. Бок о бок. Как в старые времена, думает Тайлер и почти начинает смеяться, даже если это далеко не смешно. Он берет Джея за руку, почти как рефлекс, но Джей позволяет ему держать ее всего несколько мгновений, прежде чем он освобождается и идет к Уиллу обсудить, что они должны делать сейчас.

«Нам нужно уходить. Мы не можем оставаться в Нью-Йорке», говорит Уилл и ведет их через боковые улицы и проулки к ближайшей железнодорожной станции. Тайлеру не нравится это - он еще не уверен, можно ли доверять Уиллу, и он слишком привык, что вокруг только Джей. Когда их снова трое, Тайлер чувствует себя лишним. Джей и Уилл работают очень хорошо вместе; даже если они совершенно не похожи, они все еще думают одинаково, приходят к одним и тем же выводам. Они лучшие друзья, и Тайлер не уверен, что он вписывается. Он хотел бы думать, что он также важен, что он также много значит для Джея, как и Уилл, он хотел бы думать, что…

«Будешь просто стоять и смотреть? Садись на чертов поезд», шипит Уилл и сильно толкает его, выдергивая его из собственных мыслей. Тайлер моргает и принимает протянутую Джеем руку, влезая на грузовой поезд, который вот-вот отойдет. Он неуверенно улыбается Джею и тот тепло улыбается в ответ. Это ободряет Тайлера, и что ободряет даже больше, когда он поворачивается, чтобы помочь забраться Уиллу, тот только качает головой. «Вам двоим лучше уйти без меня. Будет безопаснее, если мы разойдемся».

Тайлер немного колеблется, но потом кивает. Не то что он не любит Уилла- не смотря на то, что он лгал им в течение столь длительного времени, Уилл все еще один из его лучших друзей. Такого рода привязанность не умирает так легко, и он верит Уиллу, когда тот говорит, что хочет защитить их всех. Кроме того, ему нравится мысль опять остаться вдвоем с Джеем, потому что все, о чем он может думать с той ночи, это когда он получит возможность сделать это снова. Быстрые поцелуи здесь и там хороши, конечно, но этого далеко не достаточно. Тайлер хочет больше, и он хочет, чтобы Джей хотел больше.

Однако Джей возражает против решения Уилла и просто протягивает руку и хватает его за запястье, когда поезд начинает медленно двигаться. «Не будь идиотом. Мы работаем лучше, когда мы все вместе. Я не хочу расходиться снова. Я хочу, чтобы ты был с нами, Уилл», говорит он со всей решимостью. Тайлер знает - и он уверен, что Джей знает тоже - что Уилл легко смог бы освободиться и исчезнуть в ночи, чтобы идти дальше без них. Но он не делает этого. Вместо этого он тихо смеется и позволяет Джею затащить его в поезд, усаживаясь на пол рядом с ним.

Тайлер сидит напротив них, смотрит, как они улыбаются друг другу, как если бы это была еще одна глупая выходка в колледже. Слушает, как Джей посвящает Уилла во все, что с ними произошло, и говорит о том, как он беспокоится о Ким. Понимает подбадривания Уилла и облегченный вздох Джея. Замечает, как Джей никогда не упоминает Тайлера - или поцелуй, свидетелем которого был Уилл - разве что случайно, мимоходом.

Именно тогда он понимает, что даже после всего, через что они прошли, после всего, что случилось, ничего не изменилось. Ничто и все. Тайлер по-прежнему не хочет остановиться достаточно надолго, чтобы просто решить, что он чувствует. Но он знает, что для него Джей как-то стал самым важным человеком в его жизни. Но для Джея это все еще Уилл. И Ким. И все, кроме Тайлера…


End file.
